Hey, You're Cute
by Lilly flower forever
Summary: In which Ladybug tries to tell Adrien that the dog he is walking is cute (where did he even get a dog anyway?) and Grandma Sheryl is the ultimate Ladrien shipper.


**This is based on something my friend actually did except it was a whole lot less awkward and we didn't even know the guy so he was more just confused while we were busy giggling about it. Also the dog was actually his. But I thought I would make it awkward for the fun of it and because when are these dorks ****_not_**** awkward?**

**Enjoy!**

...

Occasionally, when Marinette Dupain-Cheng grew tired of staring around her room for inspiration, she would take her sketchbook and her pencil and she would head out to wander around Paris. And occasionally, when she had had enough of seeing Paris at the level most citizens and tourists viewed the city at, she would transform and take to the rooftops to sketch from above. She found that the rooftops offered a spectacular view of the streets and of the people that roamed them. She would watch them as they went about their busy lives totally unaware of the superheroine above them and would draw inspiration from them. A lady's hat trying to fly away with the insistent wind here, a business man's long fluttering coat swooshing behind him as he hurried off to work there. She would capture all those details and fold them away in her sketchbook for ideas later on. Paris was full to the brim of inspiration, and she loved to go out and sit in peace, tucked high away out of sight. No one ever thought to look above them, so no one ever noticed Ladybug watching them, with her sketchbook laid out on her lap and her pencil scrabbling across the page as she drew.

It was on one of these days, when she was transformed and sitting up on a building near a park, that she saw Adrien Agreste walking past, dog leash in his hand. A fluffy brown-and-white dog trotted along excitedly besides him, as if they were headed to the next greatest adventure. Ladybug tilted her head as she stared, her sketching momentarily forgotten. She hadn't thought that he had a dog. It seemed like something his father would be against, even if the dog looked like the sort that would sit regally on a fancy embroidered cushion all day. After a short moment's thought, she decided to set her things aside and go complement his dog and ask how he had convinced his father to let him have one. This was a perfect opportunity to talk to him.

She swung down to balance on the fence nearby and gave a little confident grin, ready to start up a conversation with him.

"Hey, you're cute."

The second those words left her mouth, Adrien startled gaze turned to hers and he practically tripped over his own feet, almost tumbling to the pavement in his surprise. She felt the heat creep up her neck and she suddenly regretted even opening her mouth.

"Wait no! The dog, I mean! Not you!" She yelped, wishing she hadn't come out here and wishing she hadn't thought it'd be a good idea to try talk to him. "I mean- not that you're _not_ cute, you're very cute. You're adorable. I was just... I was just- _oh my god_." Sheforced her mouth shut so she wouldn't say any more embarrassing things and paused for a second as he stared at her with wide eyes. "Cute dog." She squeaked out finally.

Adrien nodded. "Thanks." He murmured, his face red, then blinked. "He's not mine."

"Where'd you get it then?" She found herself blurting out. Then her eyes widened. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I don't mean to suggest that you might have stolen it. You wouldn't steal- I mean, I wouldn't know that, but you don't seem like you would take someone's dog." She took a deep breath. "Are you looking after him for someone?"

He shook his head. "Uh... no. He was wandering around near my house. I was returning him to his owner."

It was quiet for a moment before Ladybug jumped down from the fence. "Would you like any help?"

He gave her a shy smile. "It's nice of you to offer, but I wouldn't want to take up your time when you probably have other things to do."

"Oh, you wouldn't be taking up my time. It's my job to help people." She assured him. She hadn't really been doing much anyway, but she would gladly give up a bit of her sketching time to help Adrien. "You can have as much as my time as you'd like, I wouldn't mind." She mumbled more to herself than to him.

His face flushed, having evidently heard her quiet comment. "W- well if you're sure it wouldn't be a bother, I _could_ use a bit of help. He doesn't have an address or phone number or anything on his collar so I was just going around asking people whether he was theirs or if they knew where he's from."

"Well, someone must be out there looking for him. I'm sure we can find his owner in no time if we work together." She said, and with that the two of them headed off, the dog eagerly trotting ahead of them.

It took them at least an hour to locate the dog's owner, a sweet old lady who insisted they call her Grandma Sheryl like everyone else did. She had come running, well, walking as fast as she could, the second she saw them coming, babbling about how grateful she was that they had found her beloved Arnold. Then she had promptly invited them inside for a cup of tea and they hadn't the heart to refuse. Which led to them sitting squashed side by side on a tiny armchair while she sat on the other one, cooing over her cup of tea at how much of a cute couple they'd be. Both Adrien and Ladybug were blushing profusely. Adrien snuck a glance at her and murmured, quietly for only her to hear and with a mischievous look coming to his face, "Well, you've already said you think I'm adorable. And I think _you're_ adorable, so she's probably right, you know."

Ladybug nearly choked on her tea.

...

**I have no idea how Grandma Sheryl got in there. She was not planned on, she just decided to be in this story to make Ladrien happen. Grandma Sheryl is number 1 Ladrien shipper.**


End file.
